


Red Railing

by Sharku



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Ajay Ghale/Pagan Min - Freeform, Ajay and Pagan, Anal Sex, Blood, Explict, Far Cry - Freeform, Far Cry 4 - Freeform, Finished, Landscape, M/M, Plot, Smut, mature - Freeform, scenery, slight gore, slight porn, under 3k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharku/pseuds/Sharku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six months since Ajay Ghale, once a leader of the golden path, got imprisoned by the king of Kyrat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Railing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinnamonOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonOwl/gifts).



> Honestly, if talking about the game itself - it is simply amaizing.
> 
> A special thank you to my dear friend CinnamonOwl, thank you for believing in me.
> 
> Enjoy the read!

Ajay Ghale. What is this name to a small country in the Himalayas?  
  
He was suppose to be the leader, he was suppose to make decisions and live with them. To choose between Sabal's and Amita's golden path.  
  
He got dropped out of a bus in a middle of a civil war. What his father left off.  
  
But he never wanted this. He never wanted to fight the good fight.  
  
Yet this corruption spun an even bigger fire than he though. The more they pushed the harder the royal army ran.  
  
Or at least that's what they thought.  
  
From Amita's view what Ajay did was wrong. He agreed to Sabal's plan every time, destroyed countless plantations that could be proper medicine for the people, they could build something and save lives. She believed Pagan's drugs could be a start of something better for this country.  
  
Yet Sabal's was indeed different - he didn't need any Intel, he wanted traditions to stay as they are. He didn't want this poison on Kyrat's people; he wanted to burn it all down. He didn't believe in anything different and he insisted to keep it as it is. Kyrat doesn't need these drugs, it doesn't need more pollution.  
  
This was a two way road. Ajay had to choose - either Amita or Sabal.  
  
Guess which one he chooses in the end.  
  
They were both right in some aspects and they were both wrong in others - but Ajay didn't want to keep himself here and change them both.  
  
Gain some allies and some enemies. Then repeat the process. A guy that appeared at the right time and at the right moment.  
  
Of course, there was a king - a self declared king, but a king no less - Pagan Min. Driven by propaganda this country should've been his. Sitting at the top throne in his fortress, pointing fingers and yelling _“rebel terrorist”._  
  
Pretty sure he had reasons. For Noore, he didn't care about her or her little _'business' ring_. The man was grinning as soon as he killed of any family she had left! The look on her face was priceless. And those _oh-so-poor_ soldiers.   
  
If Ajay ever got the chance to put a bullet in his head, he would. He would kill him just to avenge his mother. His father too, in some way. He just couldn't get the chance.  
  
But that's all worthless now; it felt like it never happened. His hands were cold.  
  
Maybe soiled with blood, but that didn't matter anymore. Why? Because he missed the chance to kill him.   
  
He missed the chance to push the king off his throne.  
  
"Ajay!" He heard that disgusting cheerful tone of his. He hated to even think of the name, yet he still lifted his head up from his knees, seeing a familiar pink color behind iron bars, "You look just dashing behind bars, it does suit you"   
  
What was that? Dashing? Ajay didn't answer him, his heavy brown eyes staring through the metal.  
  
"Well I can't keep you waiting now can I?" The man crossed his arms behind his back, watching the guard unlock the gate, creaking it open, "Ajay my boy, we should celebrate! It's been almost six months" He threw in this smile.  
  
Then he felt a tug by his arm, a soldier pulling him up. Passing a glare, he was told to walk with a gun against his back.  
  
He didn't really have a choice in the matter.  
  
As they got up the long staircase, it started to smell like fresh air. It was everything compared to the cell smell. Either way he didn't really have a chance to look around outside, the guard pushed him forward from staring too long at the garden of the palace.   
  
"Sir," A guard called out to Pagan, running in quite a rush. He stopped in his tracks as soon as Pagan turned his head away from his phone, letting out a sight.  
  
"What is it now? I swear you idiots couldn't even kill a chained up dog" He glanced back at his phone, seemingly disinterested.  
  
"We had word about the terrorists traveling too far north"  
  
"Did I let you speak?" Pagan asked the guard, who threw a glance over to Ajay's  side. He looked familiar in some odd way, "Well did I?" Pagan lifted his head back at him, asking the question.  
  
"No, sir"  
  
"That's right, now, do you know what my rules are?"  
  
"You are very specific, sir?" This felt like some sort of déjà vù, like this situation already happened.  
  
Ajay just turned his head to Pagan's back, and he watched his hand grab the pistol from the confused guard's holster, shooting him straight in the head. It was just a loud bang and the guard dropped dead.  
  
"I hate it when people steel my words" Pagan turned around to Ajay, "But we should stop meeting like this, Ajay! I swear it happens every time we see each other under certain circumstances"  
  
He smiled, the king's hands open. The suit was stained in blood, the guard's from the head shot.   
  
_Right now he was dead, bleeding into the carpet._  
  
"For god's sake someone clean this up before he ruins my tiger!" Pagan yelled out to the palace, and in just a few seconds two men appeared and dragged the dead body out.  
  
This was him. _A crazy psychopath._  
  
"And now I'll have to get a new one. Unbelievable" He continued walking, and Ajay got pushed by the guard again.  
  
After what seemed like a half hour of just walking, Pagan opened two grand golden doors, stepping inside like a king.  
  
Ajay stepped inside, yet he still got pushed and the door closed behind him. That means the guard didn't follow inside.  
  
The walls were high, yet he remembers them. Because here was the place he was suppose to put a bullet in his head.  
  
There was this…Flower smell, something very exotic. Statues, he stepped forward, his eyes following gold incrusted ornaments.   
  
"Ajay, don't stray" He heard a call, as he sighted, rattling his handcuffs, walking into the dining room. Or more of a balcony, he remembers this room from the very first time he got here.  
"Just last month, I met one of your terrorist friend, what was her name..." He leaned on the railing, glancing outside to the golden view of Kyrat, "Slipped my mind like a snake! Something with an 'A'..." He kept up the puzzled tone, turning around to Ajay, "Akita, Arita?"  
  
 _He meant Amita._    
  
"One of those, I'm sure. She's a feisty little one" He threw the pistol on the table, the one he shot the guard with, "Her face was priceless when she learned you were dead!" Pagan laughed, almost hysterically, "She charged like a bull"  
  
Ajay stood there, glaring at him.  
  
"Oh come on, we're all having a bit of fun, no?" He sat down on a red chair, crossing his legs as he picked up a silver fork, staring at Ajay with this disgusting smile, "And that Sabal, he has such determination towards the wrong things. Well too bad, you let in people into my country and then they start to rebel. But enough of that," The man pointed at the chair in front of it, "Sit, there's food and I'm being generous" He spoke with this amused tone, "And still pissed about my rug getting ruined"  
  
Ajay sat down, unwillingly. The table was filled with all sorts of food, like a feast. It's been a long time since he ate.  
  
"Well, don't just sit there looking pretty and eat!" Pagan took a bite of some sort of meat, always looking at Ajay's glaring brown eyes, "Ah, yes, the handcuffs. If you act nice and we have a little chat I'll feed something to you" A grin appeared, as he took a drink of red wine.  
  
 _This asshole._ He knew that it would reach both Sabal and Amita that he's dead. It's better to die right now than to live like this for the rest of his life.   
  
No, that's not right. What if he gets a chance, he still believes he could get out of here. There's a gun on the table. He has to get close to it.

  
"Ajay, you're not being nice" That snapped him out of his thoughts, Pagan's whining, "Would you rather listen to a twelve hour power point presentation on how I violated human rights?" He continued talking, he never shuts up.  
  
There's the balcony, he could jump for it. But that would be a stupid idea, he would get shot first if he wouldn't brake his leg. But that might be a chance. If he could stand up from the jump or land on someone he could jump into a nearby car.  
  
  
"What is it with you terrorists? You never talk," He got up from the chair, walking slowly around the table, "Yet you like to throw threats," Pagan's fingers brushed up against his chin, forcefully pulling his jaw up to see his eyes, "Why can't you people be more civil?"  
  
More civil, he says. Ajay was this close to spiting on his face.  
  
"You do have some baby face left, and you look just like your mother!" He still held his chin, "We could've been such good friends, Ajay. Yet you chose to be the hero for the wrong team" The king was playing a game, "And yet I won. Bet you didn't think this through, my boy"  
  
All he could do was frown. There's a golden rule - never provoke a psychopath.   
  
"You were so close to the pedestal I thought you'd actually _shot_ me"  
  
The eye contact broke in an instant. Without any warning or thought, the enemy's, Pagan's lips pressed against his own. A more direct kiss, but it wasn't his first one.  
  
This wasn't the first time he was here. And he knows what's going to come next, after this disgusting show fest.  
  
But he move his head back on impulse, he hated this as much as Pagan himself and even more.  
"What's this? Are you trying to run away from me?" He asked in a surprised tone, his hand against the chair's arm.  
  
Why was he so _surprised?_ Even if this was the first time he moved away, the king shouldn't look so surprised   
  
"Nice try Ajay," Pagan straightened his back, "It's a stupid attempt. I would prefer it much more if I'd get you on my little poison, wouldn't you?" His hand reached into his own pocket, pulling out a white oval pill which Ajay already recognized, it was the same one he was forced to swallow last time.  
  
Only Pagan didn't wait for him to answer, grabbing a silver knife from the table, stabbing it right into his left leg.   
  
"Now be a good boy and swallow this for me, m?" As his hand gripped Ajay's short brown hair, he immediately realized the pain swelling up in his newly opened wound, blood starting to drip through his jeans. He frowned, swearing, yet Pagan held the knife firmly.  
  
"I'm _not_ repeating twice" 

  
He pushed the silver knife into his leg; he could feel it swell up and let blood flow from this wound, trying to keep his mouth shut. Only Pagan pulled him backwards this time, by his hair and forced the pill down his throat without any warning, "Nice to see we can cooperate, Mr.Ghale"  
  
His vision went blurry, everything started to spin. This is the second or third time he took this drug. Either it confused him so much he would scream or stay frozen, not moving an inch.   
  
He couldn't tell what Pagan was saying, every word passed him and blurred. He couldn't see the table in front of him, nor Pagan's face. Just the dash of pink.  
  
Ajay couldn't tell how long he hallucinated, but as he blinked, his vision became a bit clearer. It was..this beautiful landscape, green grass lands and roads over to the Himalayan mountains, full of puffy snow, trees tall and hiding a beautiful sunset.  
  
He grasped something cold, something metal-like, his hands still numb. It was the color of blood, something red. As he touched his head he felt something against his back, his senses still dull yet the pain of a recent stab wound was killing his left leg.  
  
There was another feeling. A dull and wet feeling, something between his legs. The sounds around him faded, faded into a voice he heard for quite a while now.  
  
"Good morning, Ajay. Do you enjoy the view?" He tried turning his head to the voice, but his legs shook in response of the foreign object sliding inside of him, something twitched and made him groan.  
  
"Fuck" He swore, more clearly now, but he felt weak, "What are you fucking doing?" Ajay asked, responding to his fingers moving inside his ass, pushing a bit too deep. All he heard was a laugh.  
"Wasn't that a little bit obvious? We're putting on a show for my royal army, so smile, Ajay!"  
  
He froze in place, finally realizing where he is and what Pagan was trying to do.   
  
Ajay was grasping the railing with his tied hands, his face turned to the whole center of soldiers. Few washed with disgust, others were surprised.   
  
 _The royal army soldiers._  
  
This degrading feeling dropped a stone onto his stomach. On Pagan's balcony, getting finger fucked in front of the king's military.  
  
"You make an excellent show, Ajay" He pulled his two wet fingers out, the king's other hand running up his chest, "Now, let's see the finale"  
  
Without any real preparation, he felt a rough grab on his waist, a painful sensation slowly pierced through him.  
  
He almost chocked up in agony, hiding his head under the railing. This feeling was indescribable, he felt like he was going to brake. A pain worse than a blade in his leg, or more plainly, Pagan's hard dick pushing into his ass.  
  
"You got tight," Pagan's voice didn't sound the usual flirty one, he felt the king on his back, "I assume you love being watched, Ajay?"  
  
"Fuck you" He felt his dick slide in deeper, yet the pressure made his knees weak. He couldn't face the crowd staring at him, and he couldn't face the king fucking him.  
  
Was it the drugs, or his confused head, or the embarrassment, he started to feel something a bit different than pain, something down lower made his cock hard, this movement getting hazy again.   
  
He tried to keep his posture, he tried to pretend he didn't feel anything, but that was hard to do. He opened his mouth to breathe, and his hips shook every time Pagan moved, carving a bit deeper than before.  
  
It's the drugs; he kept repeating it in his head.  
  
"Ajay, face the crowd properly, we don’t want to appear too selfish as actors," Pagan's hand grasped his hair, holding it straight.  
  
The pain made him cringe hard, yet this new acquainted pleasure started to numb his insides. His breath became raspier; he couldn't stop himself from getting aroused by this new feeling.  
  
The _embarrassment_ of the situation, dropping stones down into his stomach.  
  
And Pagan didn't play games; he was in it for his own pleasure. Ajay was a cute puppy he scraped off of the road of the golden path.  
  
"Let's show them _the grand finale_ "  
  
The king pushed harder, the sound of wet flesh sticking together. He could feel Pagan hitting something that made his voice change, forcing himself to try and hold it.  
  
But he couldn't anymore. His body wasn't listening to anything he tried to do.  
  
A shot of thick, wet cum, inside of him, he only realized it as soon as Pagan pulled out. It made his knees weak and he dropped to the cold stone floor.  
  
Yet the king fixed his pink pants like nothing ever happened, leaning onto the cold railing.  
  
"Dismissed" He ordered, and the soldiers immediately scattered around. He turned back to Ajay almost lifeless on the ground, and his slim fingers lifted his chin up again, saying only a few words :  
  
 _"The beauty of Kyrat sits on a pedestal. And you decided to steal it, Ajay"_


End file.
